Paroxysm
by Valse De La Luna
Summary: It’s all hazy, that brutal clash of teeth and tongues. Her lips aren’t soft, but then again, this is Naoto, and I’m not really interested in searching out that something that makes her, her.


**Disclaimer: **This story is rated **M **for a reason. There is liberal use of language and some rough sexin.' If you are under 18, or are squimish about that sort of thing, please step out of line. I know this pairing isn't everyones favorite, but just hang with me k? Also, DOGS belongs to **Miwa Shirow**, not me. I make no profit from this.

Well damn, if this wasn't all going to hell in a hand basket.

Don't ask me how we got to this point, I mean _fuck_, I can't even remember myself. Last thing I can clearly recall was brandishing my pistol in her face, and her staring at me with those goddamn eyes, and her katana leaving its scabbard in a flurry of movement. Then something must have fucking snapped.

It's all hazy, that brutal clash of teeth and tongues. Her lips aren't soft, but then again, this is fucking _Naoto, _and I'm not really interested in searching out that something makes her, _her_. No, I would much rather rip her to bits, or watch her smash into a thousand pieces.

She doesn't try to touch me. Her hands are frozen by her sides, her fingers clinching in her palms. Her blade is still resting precariously close to my heart, and if I shift just so I can feel the sharp edge digging into my skin. I hissed the sensation, my teeth gripping her lower lip and tugging.

Her answering mummer of pain is what short-circuits my hands. They grasp at her arms, pinning her in place. She shifts at the sudden confinement and it sets off an odd chain reaction in the two of us.

For me, I can feel that all too familiar vertigo, and my body starts to convulse violently, my eyes snapping open. That fucking white noise that had been ringing distantly in my ears becomes an all out torrent of noise. _Get this bitch off me, now. _

I yank my mouth from hers, shoving at her, a long string of profanities spilling, like a mantra, from my lips. But Naoto is pushing back, inching closer to me, her eyes flashing dangerously. Her lips meet mine again, and this time she's the one who's biting, her teeth marking a dark path from my mouth down to my jaw. A lone canine scrapes across my neck, hitting my collar, it's always that _fucking _collar, and I'm back in this twisted game.

One of my hands grips her under her knee, knocking her off balance, sending her crashing into one of the pews. Naoto doesn't protest, doesn't even make a sound. She just continues to stare up at me, her eyes as sharp as diamonds, boring into me.

Bracing myself on the wood, I hover over her smaller frame, careful not to touch. She smells like soap and death, and I can feel an unbearable heat begin to smolder in me. My teeth press into her neck, bruising her ivory skin. God, I want to pull her to pieces.

Then her hips lift to mine, grinding over that heat that's been building. I snarled, pushing back into her. Naoto's head falls back against the pew with a low thud, and I snap at her exposed skin. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Her legs open further, coming to rest inches from my hipbones. I push down on her again, digging my erection into the cradle of her thighs, licking my lips greedily when she gasps.

Then one of her pale hands lifts up, and I start to freeze up again, that low tremble echoing in the back of my mind. But she doesn't touch me. Instead, she begins to pull at her dress, tugging the buttons aside, bearing that scar of hers.

The female anatomy has never captivated me, but that scar of hers, _that _fucking turned me on. I wanted to taste it, I wanted to open it again and lap at the blood that would flow in rivulets down her chest. Growling, I lowered my lips to it, hardly even aware of her low moans.

The skin was rough against my tongue, and I quickly traced it, hissing as her hips began to arch against mine faster. Just for curiosity's sake, I nipped at one of her breasts. Nothing. Sure, she actually let out a cry, but it didn't fucking do it for _me_. My lips ran back to her scar, and my blood was pounding so loudly in my ears I didn't feel her small hands reach for my belt.

I licked at the tissue, never slowing the steady grind I'd started with her hips. God, this felt so fucking _good_. But it all came to a crashing halt when her fingers wrapped around my engorged member, her nails running softly up the shaft.

The white noise was starting to ring again, when her teeth sank into my shoulder, pushing deep enough to break the skin. Oh, I fucking howled.

My vision started to turn crimson, my hands snapping down from the surrounding pews and ripping her remaining clothes to shreds. That snarling voice in my head has started up, snapping and tugging at his leash, pulling at my last thread of self-control. Naoto seems to realize this, her dark eyes taking it all in. She daringly returns her hands to my pants, sliding down to touch that un-fucking bearable heat.

Her hands are cold. _How the hell is she fucking cold_? I hummed lowly as she starts a steady rhythm. My fingers are itching to push her away, or pull her closer, or sink into her pale skin, drawing blood. I don't know anymore.

This isn't enough. She's not skilled enough, or I'm just not willing to give her a fucking inch. In a flurry of legs and arms, I have her pinned against the pew, my pants tossed to God knows where. Her hands are pulling at my hair, and her eyes are staring, staring, staring. My hips connect with hers and I feel her slick womanhood pulsating against my cock. She's dripping; the bitch is fucking begging for this.

With a strangled cry I push into her heat, her inner muscles gripping me, trying to pull me in deeper. Naoto is giving this keening moan, and I pull back, not bothering to savor her rippling channel around my member, before I slam back into her.

Her back arches off the wood, dark hair flying around her face. I lower my head to lap at her scar again, my teeth pulling at every inch of skin. And those moans of hers are going to drive me insane.

"Ahhhh," Naoto murmurs, the first thing I've heard her say all Goddamn day.

Her hips push up harder, and why the hell does this feel so _good_? She's tight, wet and blazingly warm and why, oh why does this feel fucking amazing? I thrust roughly into her, and must have hit something that struck a chord with her.

"Oh, God. Oh, fuck!" she wails, her eyes lifting to meet mine. And this is too much, I'm too close, I'm…

Her hands reach up, snagging my white shirt in their wake, pulling it up around my neck. _Too much, too much. She's too fucking close…_

Nails dig into my back, making long streaks, inching that DOG out of me again. My hips grind into hers, pushing, pushing, pushing. She pants at the abrupt contact and I can't help the smirk that makes its way across my face.

Bracing my hands on either side of her thrashing head, I start a pace that is bone rattling. Naoto is all but screaming now, her sinfully long legs slinging over my hips, trying to hold on. Too bad I've got her one-upped on this count. She might be a damn good swordswoman, but she's fucking whipped when it comes to the inhuman stamina and strength that's been pumped into my mangled hybrid body. Soon, we're just smart animals in heat, two stray dogs fucking for the Goddamn hell of it.

Her inner walls begin to spasm around my cock, as if they're trying to milk my own release from me. I slam into her harder. I'm almost sickened by how much I'm enjoying this. Naoto's hands begin to grasp at the pew, seeking purchase.

Then I'm howling, snarling, cursing up a damn hurricane, and that all too familiar rush of white noise is back, but this time it's tinted with a deep red. Her arms are falling limply from my back, the nails finally finished digging those deep tracks.

White. Noise. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me.

I roughly shove her from me, and she just stares with those smoldering eyes. She doesn't try to hide her naked body, instead she opts for her discarded katana. The ebony blade is pointed right at my forehead, and there's that rage, that same deadly stare. A dark grin stretches across my lips, and I can feel that shimmering anger, bubble back up in me again.

Yes, we're back to square one, and that's just how I fucking like it.


End file.
